HF 041 Hank Rune Taeral Anna
11:05:07 PM *** Josh added Hank, Rune *** 11:05:07 PM *** Josh enabled joining this conversation. *** 11:05:26 PM Josh: So, Rune, you walk in and see Hank doing a terrible job of fake sleeping. 11:05:39 PM *** Rune goes and sits on him. *** 11:06:12 PM *** Hank will continue to "sleep". *** 11:06:20 PM Rune: You're about as convincing as a four year old, Hank. What's wrong? 11:07:50 PM *** Hank will open his eyes. "I am keeping a promise and also kind of not risking my life at the same time." *** 11:08:01 PM Rune: What promise? to who? 11:08:09 PM Rune: And what do you mean, risking your life? 11:08:11 PM Hank: Quill 11:08:42 PM Rune: Quill made you promise not to sleep? 11:08:58 PM Hank: Kind of sort of. 11:09:10 PM Rune: Why?? 11:10:36 PM Hank: He said that I shouldn't knowingly approach gods or other high powered beings anymore. 11:11:35 PM Rune: You're afraid he's going to get to you in your sleep? 11:12:55 PM Hank: Last time I slept dream almost killed me and before that the Marquis appeared in a dream. So if you can guarantee a way for me to sleep without running in to any of that then I will. 11:13:57 PM Rune: Hmm. 11:15:26 PM Rune: You know there's a ritual for that, right? 11:15:39 PM Hank: Ritual for what? 11:16:01 PM Rune: Keeping bad things out of your dreams. 11:16:08 PM Rune: Come on, let's go and ask Taeral. 11:16:38 PM Hank: I am sure he is busy we probably shouldn't disturb him. 11:16:54 PM Rune: Hank, people who don't sleep for long periods go insane and die. 11:17:13 PM Rune: Besides, Taeral is really nice. Come on. 11:17:20 PM Hank: It has only been two days a little more time won't hurt. 11:17:21 PM *** Rune hops off Hank and takes his hand and tugs. *** 11:17:34 PM Rune: You look like a mouse after Tom's had it. 11:17:43 PM | Edited 11:17:56 PM Josh: Tom: "Mreow" 11:18:02 PM Rune: I know you're just playing. 11:18:49 PM *** Hank will slowly get up. "This is not going to end well." *** 11:19:07 PM *** Hank will follow Rune to the basement. *** 11:19:22 PM *** Rune heads down there! She does try to knock if there's anything to knock on. *** 11:19:50 PM Josh: As you enter, you see that a desk and some beakers of strange liquid have been set up there. Also that a series of strings, papers and runes have been set up round the Death Circle. 11:20:27 PM Rune: Taeral? 11:20:51 PM Josh: Taeral pops out from behind a large sheet. "Ah, Rune, Hank! So nice to see you!" 11:21:11 PM Josh: Taeral: "Sorry about the mess, I've been experimenting. Oh, it has been so long since I--" 11:21:16 PM Rune: I'm so glad you're working on that circle. 11:22:44 PM Josh: Taeral: "Yes! You know what I've found! It's not just Death! It's like...a freeway across planes! ...extremely dangerous, hence the wards." 11:23:01 PM Rune: That is really dangerous. 11:23:16 PM Rune: Speaking of really dangerous, Hank isn't sleeping. 11:23:27 PM Hank: Slightly dangerous 11:23:30 PM Hank: If that 11:23:35 PM Josh: Taeral looks over at Hank. "...oh...that explains a lot, actually. You look like shit." 11:23:42 PM Hank: Thanks 11:23:42 PM Rune: I know there's some sort of ritual to keep bad things out of your head when you sleep, but I don't remember what kind or anything. 11:24:35 PM Rune: ... a freeway to any plane? 11:24:42 PM Josh: Taeral: "...there are wards for this sort of thing..." 11:24:55 PM Josh: Taeral: "Well, not any plane, just any between here and Death's Realm." 11:25:08 PM Rune: Oh, I see. Is Hell one of them? 11:25:57 PM Josh: Taeral: "...probably. ...let's not tell Creed." 11:26:50 PM Rune: I think we're going to have to. 11:27:07 PM Josh: Taeral: "Now, there are several rituals we can try, what exactly are we trying to do?" 11:27:09 PM Rune: Hank doesn't approve of that kind of thing. 11:27:18 PM Rune: He's afraid bad gods will come into his head while he sleeps. 11:28:00 PM Hank: And I am sorry, but I don't know if I trust Taeral enough to do a ritual on my head. 11:28:23 PM Rune: What? Why not? 11:28:39 PM Josh: Taeral: "Hank, I assure you, I hold no ill will against you." 11:29:00 PM Rune: ... Why would you? I don't understand. 11:29:05 PM Josh: Taeral: "Your sense of caution is, in fact, beneficial." 11:29:21 PM Hank: That's fine but it doesn't change my level of trust towards you. 11:29:24 PM Rune: No it isn't, it's absurd! What are you talking about? 11:30:13 PM Hank: The fact that he worked with a murderer for months with no idea what was going on. 11:30:47 PM Rune: But he didn't have any idea. 11:31:05 PM Rune: Sociopaths can be very charming, you know. 11:31:06 PM Hank: According to his word alone 11:31:22 PM Rune: Well he didn't have any reason to lie when he said it, though. He was stuck in a glass ball. 11:31:46 PM Hank: And while stuck in the ball it did not matter. 11:32:11 PM Rune: It's Taeral. He's saved us half a dozen times! He's the one who helped us find Martin. 11:32:41 PM Hank: Sure and he could have had ulterior motives. 11:32:56 PM Hank: I think we are done here 11:33:06 PM *** Hank will head for the stairs *** 11:33:07 PM Josh: Taeral: "No we aren't. Lay down, Hank." 11:33:17 PM Josh: Taeral flicks his wrist and the door slams shut. 11:33:31 PM *** Rune jumps. *** 11:33:32 PM Hank: Not helping the trust levels here. 11:33:39 PM Josh: Taeral: "Oh, shut up!" 11:33:39 PM Rune: ... wait, if he doesn't want help you can't just... 11:33:45 PM Hank: Open the door Taeral. 11:34:00 PM Josh: Taeral: "You are exhausted, Hank. You will die soon." 11:34:06 PM *** Hank will try to force open the door. *** 11:34:18 PM Rune: He will? But it's only been a couple of days. 11:35:00 PM Josh: Taeral: "Well, eventually. In a couple more nights I'd expect. 11:35:03 PM Josh: The door opens. 11:35:21 PM | Edited 11:35:31 PM Josh: Taeral: "...damn, I was hoping he wouldn't do that until I finished talking." 11:35:22 PM Rune: ... Hank, please. 11:35:44 PM *** Hank will head back to his room and lock the door. *** 11:35:50 PM Rune: You're making yourself sick and we really need you tonight... 11:35:54 PM *** Rune chases after him. *** 11:36:02 PM Rune: Hank, at least talk to Anna, then! Please! 11:36:02 PM Josh: Taeral follows. 11:36:17 PM Josh: Taeral: "Yes, she may know of another remedy." 11:37:13 PM *** Hank will stop "fine, we can ask Anna." *** 11:37:26 PM *** Josh added Nilani *** 11:37:42 PM Josh: Hank, Rune and Taeral all come rushing out to you in your garden, Anna. 11:37:44 PM Rune: ... and you should both apologize to each other! 11:38:01 PM Hank: I have no reason to apologize to him. 11:38:03 PM Nilani: What in the what. 11:38:07 PM Josh: Taeral: "Why should I apologize, I just tried to help?" 11:38:09 PM *** Rune is obviously very upset; her face is flushed blue. *** 11:38:16 PM Nilani: ALSO DON'T STEP THERE PLEASE. 11:38:33 PM Rune: Hank, you don't trust someone who's lived with us and helped us for WEEKS, for no reason other than dating a bad person who tricked him. 11:38:55 PM Hank: According to him alone. 11:39:05 PM Rune: And Taeral, you threatened him to MAKE him take your help just now, and don't say you didn't! 11:39:32 PM Rune: No, according to reality, because he's really lived with us and helped us every single time we've asked. 11:39:59 PM Josh: Taeral: "Well, to be fair, I did make items for a crime syndicate before that." 11:40:17 PM Hank: Are we going to ask Anna or what? 11:40:25 PM Rune: Yes. 11:40:35 PM Rune: Now apologize. 11:40:43 PM Hank: And see he even admits to some activity it's not that big a step. 11:40:52 PM Hank: No I won't 11:41:09 PM Josh: Taeral: "I did get involved because of Martin, though. He made the connections for me." 11:41:27 PM Hank: Not helping your case here Taeral. 11:41:48 PM Rune: And he's used his criminal background to help us. 11:41:54 PM | Edited 11:42:04 PM Josh: Taeral: "Anna, Hank is afraid of evil gods murdering him in his sleep. Do you know of any natural or angelic remedies to that?" 11:42:06 PM Rune: Don't you think William has a bunch of shady crooks on his side? 11:42:30 PM Rune: It's how they get information! You can't just go around only talking to perfect people, there won't be any people left. ... well, okay, there would be Anna. 11:42:33 PM Hank: And I don't personally have to live in the same building as them. 11:43:05 PM Hank: Why do you think I was encouraging him to find somewhere else to live. 11:43:19 PM Rune: If he goes, I'm going too! 11:43:35 PM Rune: If he's not pure and perfect enough for you, I'm not either! 11:43:35 PM Josh: Taeral: "I'm not going. I just set up my lab." 11:43:51 PM Rune: Good. We need you. 11:44:24 PM Rune: I'm not a full wizard yet, I don't have the knowledge base or the expertise or the practice or frankly, the time to even get there, Hank. 11:44:36 PM Rune: We need him. 11:44:44 PM Hank: And that is fine just don't expect me to trust or apologize to him. 11:44:47 PM Rune: ... I need him. 11:45:57 PM Hank: Which is fine but I am not going to ignore that he could very well be a murderer. Or at least an accomplice. 11:46:43 PM Rune: He's not. 11:46:55 PM Rune: How can he convince you? What would prove it? 11:47:28 PM Hank: At this point probably nothing, but that doesn't matter. 11:47:37 PM Rune: It matters. 11:47:44 PM Rune: It hurts our cohesiveness as a team. 11:48:17 PM Nilani: Ehm, I suppose Circle of Protection From Evil would be an option. It'd be a bit like making a tissue paper wall, if you're dealing with full deities, but it's something. If they're attacking you through dreams, though, there is a way to block that. I'll need to grab a few things from around town, but I would be able to brew a draught of dreamless sleep. 11:48:56 PM Hank: Look any apology I make or give would be completely empty and I won't do that. 11:49:31 PM Hank: Would that sleep thing block the embodiment of dream itself? 11:49:54 PM Rune: Taeral. You apologize! 11:50:28 PM Hank: He doesn't have to, it doesn't matter. 11:50:33 PM Josh: Taeral: "...I'm sorry." 11:50:56 PM Nilani: Almost certainly. 11:51:02 PM Rune: It matters to me. 11:51:20 PM Hank: Ok then let's go with that then Anna. Thank you. 11:51:23 PM Rune: I don't see what the difference is between Taeral and me, anyway. 11:51:41 PM Rune: My grandmother is a succubus, does that make me an accomplice? 11:52:15 PM Hank: This conversation is over. 11:52:31 PM *** Hank will leave the garden. *** 11:52:34 PM *** Nilani apprehensively goes back to her gardening. *** 11:52:44 PM Nilani: for a bit 11:52:51 PM Josh: ...so...you guys make the potion? 11:53:00 PM *** Rune bursts into tears and hugs Taeral and cries. A bunch. *** 11:53:20 PM Josh: As Hank walks away, Taeral turns to him. 11:53:20 PM Nilani: once I get everything together 11:53:23 PM Josh: "HANK!" 11:53:58 PM *** Hank will keep walking. *** 11:54:14 PM Josh: Taeral: "...well, good to know he's a team player." 11:54:40 PM *** Rune cries on Taeral. A lot. *** 11:55:11 PM Josh: Ok, how about I skip ahead, say the potion was made and Hank sleeps. Everyone ok with that? 11:55:28 PM Hank: ((Yes)) 11:56:58 PM Rune: ((Sure!)) 12:18:22 AM Nilani: yes